1. Field of the Invention
This invention discloses an LED (light emitting diode) leadframe package having sharp edge structures that enable surface tension function to make and an LED package with convex lens shape, and an LED package using the LED leadframe package of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve light output from an LED package, a convex lens structure is introduced to the outer optical layer of the LED package. In conventional LED packages, the convex lens structure is formed by picking a pre-made optical lens and placing it onto of the LED package. This additional step requires an extra investment in at least one more machine. Moreover, the package using the pick-and-place step for making convex structure can have bubbles at the interface between the pre-made convex lens and the encapsulation layer. Therefore, it has a low manufacturing yield and increases the manufacturing cost of the LED package.
Another method of forming a convex lens structure is the use of injection molding method. However, this method is well-known in associating with the waste of silicone materials. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the LED package is also high.